Fiction we live
by theloneangel
Summary: these were the tears of a raven haired woman. her brown eyes covered in fresh tears. the cold night wasn't helping either. she hugged herself tight. wondering if the world hated her guts. or was it just her.


DRIP... DROP...  
...  
DRIP... DROP...

these were the tears of a raven haired woman. her brown eyes covered in fresh tears. the cold night wasn't helping either. she hugged herself tight. wondering if the world hated her guts. or was it just her. why the tears you ask? have you ever been hurt? hurt by.. someone you love? so much that it made you cry... and you never find yourself to stop? well.. that's what happened to her. a boy at age 17 with waist long silver hair that the most illuminating golden eyes you will ever see, he had long alarming claws on his hands, and fangs. she loved him. she really did. but when she saw him earlier that night.. he wasn't alone. but the again.. this has happened before. what would make this any different?

flashback

kagome pulled herself out of the bone eater's well with mcuh difficulty. she heaved a sigh as she successfully got out onto the lush ground. " man it's cold. " kagome said as she hugged herself and her teeth chattered. her breath instantly turned into mist ever time she breathed. ' where is inuyasha? he was supposed to meet me here... ' kagome thought worredly as she looked around. no annoyed hanyou anywhere. kagome then stiffened as she looked into the sky. soul stealers. they slithered through the night sky, with woman's souls as their cargo. they seemed to be heading towards the God tree. kagome shook her head. inuyasha wouldn't. then again.. since when would he not go to her? ' what if.. he gets hurt.. what if she drags him to hell? i couldn't bear that. ' kagome thought as she began to walk into the direction of the God tree. ever so slowly she made her way to it. when she reached her destination she hid behind a tree and watched carefully.

there he was. kagome breathed in sharply. he wasn't alone. it was her. kikyou, the undead priestess. inuyasha was currently embracing her tightly. his face seemed saturated with emotion. kagome looked sadly at his face. it had regret, sadness, but... there was on other.. one.. that made her heart sink.. love. " kikyou..why won't you let me protect you? only i can protect you.. i won't let naraku have you. understand? i won't..." inuyasha said in a firm tone. kikyou looked up at him with her stoic brown eyes. " inuyasha.. you know as well as i do we can't be together... we live in different worlds inuyasha.. but i promise.. when naraku is destroyed.. we will be together.. i promise. " kikyou said. she then withdrew from inuyasha. her soul stealers entangled themselves with her and carried her away into the sapphire sky. inuyasha watched sadly as kiykou disappeared. fresh tears made their way down kagome's face as she turned and pressed her back to the tree. he went to her. then again.. she couldn't blame him. kikyou was his first love. but.. she couldn't help but feel betrayed.

inuyasha's nose twitched and turned to kagome's direction. " k-kagome? " inuyasha said uncertainly. wishing that the girl he knew.. the girl that was taking his heart from kikyou and into her hands. kagome's eyes widened. he smelled her. she quickly ran. as fast as she could. she didn't care if he saw her. she didn't care at all.

inuyasha watched kagome as she ran farther and farther into the darkness.

end flashback

kagome sighed as she rubebd her remaing tears away. she got up and decided it was time to face him and the group.

kagome came into the clreaing where camp was set. sango, the demon exterminator embraced her tightly. it was her way of saying.. it was ok. they must've saw the soul stealers. miroku came up to her too and embraced her. he made sure to hold his perverted instincts. she didn't need this now. all three came and sat near the camp fire. inuyasha sat on the other side of the fire. everyone..even shippou who was currently asleep with kirara was on the other side with the others. inuyasha's brow twitched annoyingly. what was their problem?

" miss kagome.. i've was wondering would you be so kind as to play us a song on your..wuitar? " miroku asked with a smile.  
kagome giggled and shook her head. " it's guitar miroku. but sure.. why not. " kagome said as miroku handed her, her nylon jasmine acoustic guitar. she began to strum. uncertain what to sing about. but all of the sudden... words came out. words that she couldn't stop.

_Oh why cant I be what you need  
a new improved version of me  
but i'm nothing so good  
no i'm nothing  
just bones, a lonely ghost burning down songs  
of violence of love and of sorrow  
i beg for just one more tomorrow  
where you hold me down fold me in  
deep deep deep in the heart of your sins_

_I break in two over you  
I break in two  
And each piece of me dies  
And only you can give the breath of life  
But you dont see me, you dont..._

_here i'm in between darkness and light  
bleached and blinded by these nights  
where im tossing and tortured til dawn  
by you, visions of you then youre gone  
the shock lifts the red from my face  
when i hear someone's taking my place  
how could love be so thoughtless, so cruel  
when all, all that i did was for you_

_i break in two over you  
i break in two  
and each piece of me dies  
and only you can give the breath of life  
but you dont see me you dont.._

_i break in two over you  
i break in two  
and each piece of me dies  
and only you can give the breath of life  
but you dont see me you don't..._

_i break in two over you  
i break in two over you, over you  
i break in two  
i would break in two for you  
now you see me  
now you don't  
now you need me  
now you don't_

kagome stopped strumming and was silent. miroku and sango looked at kagome.. expecting to her to stay strong. she needed to. she can't break down in front of him. no matter how much it hurt.

inuyasha looked at kagome.. sadness in his eyes. ' is.. that what i do to her? ' inuyasha thought. he felt like scum. like the lowest peice of dirt. inuyasha tried to stay stoic in the matter but a small speck in his eyes so small but if you looked close enough, he felt differently for the matter. kagome looked to inuyasha hoping that the song would've made a impression on him. she looked, all she saw was a void of emptiness looking back at her, she was to upset to even look further that what she saw.

" oh i just remembered i got this really big test i got to study for! " kagome said quickly as she got up and packed her bag. " really cause i thought you didn't- " shippou said before miroku covered his mouth and gave shippou a glare. kagome didn't really have a test. it was always a method she used to get out when she needed space. " well see you guys. " kagome said with a small smile before walking to the woods.

all was silent at camp. " i'm going for a walk. " inuyasha said quickly then got up and went to the woods. " you think he's going after her? " sango asked. miroku smiled. " only one way to find out. " he replied.

inuyasha walked for what seemed like hours til he came to the clearing of the bone eaters well. there he saw a woman that he had come to love shedding tears and holding herself as if she'd just break down at ny moment, her back was to him. inuyasha's ear sank in shame. he even wondered if he should tell her how he felt. the last thing he wanted was to be rejected after he poured his heart and soul to her. ' what the hell. ' inuyasha thought before singing a song that made kagome's tears stop instantly.

_You might be just what I need  
No I would not change a thing  
Been dreaming of this so long  
But we only exist in this song  
The thing is, I'm not worth the sorrow  
And if you come and meet me tomorrow  
I will hold you down, fold you in  
Deep, deep, deep in the fiction we live  
I break in two over you  
I break in two  
And if a piece of you dies  
Autumn, I will bring you back to life  
Of course I see you  
I do._

kagome turned around to see inuyasha looking right back at her, not with the stoicness before, but with such raw love and emotion. " kagome, i'm sorry for being so blind. i'm sorry for not seeing what i had all along. what i had was an amazing girl from the future who taught me to trust and most of all taught me.. to love again. and all i did was push you away. God i'm sorry. " inuyasha said as tears welled up in his eyes. all kagome did was walk up to him and embrace him. inuyasha stood in shock. not knowing what to do except return it.

" inuyasha i love you no matter what. love is unconditional and i will never ever hate you or leave you. " kagome said as she looked up at him. " kagome. " was all inuyasha said before he bent down and captured kagome's lip in a kiss.

sango almost couldn't contain her squeel. ABOUT TIME! miroku and said, " you dog. " inuyasha's ear twitch toward a bunch of bushes. inuyasha pulled away and said, "could you excuse me for a minute?". kagome nodded. inuyasha smirked and turned toward the bushes. " I'M GONNA GET YOU GUYS! " inuyasha yelled. " i have one thing to say... RUN! " miroku yelled as shippou, sango, and himself ran for their lives. " HEY COME BACK HERE! " inuyasha yelled. kagome just smiled and watched as inuyasha chased at least miroku down and started hitting him on the head. sure her life wasn't normal and neither was her new boyfriend but she'd have it no other way.

author's note: disclaimer for inuyasha and the songs, sadly both are not mine. lol.


End file.
